Intimidad
by NightKids
Summary: Noruega va a visitar a su pequeño y adorable hermanito, pero se sorprende el encontrarlo en un momento tan intimo. En vez de dejarlo solo, el noruego decide "ayudarlo" y ser partícipe de su intimidad... La situación parecía marchar bien... hasta que todo se le va de las manos por la repentina intromisión de un danés. YAOI ¡DenNorIs!. Advertencias dentro.


Hola~ Sé que debería estar trabajando en mi otro fic pero es que a este lo había empezado primero y lo dejé sin terminar... Y aquí está XD

La Idea de hacer un fic de este trío lo saqué de un doujin DenNorIce llamado _"Ore no Yome-tachi ga Kawaisugite Ikiru"_ que vi, lo digo por si a alguien le interesa buscarlo (Aunque apostaría que ya lo conocen XD) Puse esa imagen de portada :3

Advertencias: Yaoi, lime e incesto en un trio.

Pareja/s: DenNorIce? (DenNor y NorIce).

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, son de Himaruya Hidekazu yo solo utilizo los personajes para perjudicar a todas las mentes que se atrevan a leer lo que escribo :D (No hablo enserio pero puede ocurrir jajaja XD)

* * *

><p>INTIMIDAD<p>

Se levanto temprano como cualquier otro día, desayuno tranquilamente mientras miraba un periódico. Era un día bastante agradable y soleado. Nadie ni nada había interrumpido el café del noruego en esa mañana tan tranquila, ni siquiera una "sorpresiva" visita de Dinamarca, por lo que lo disfrutará él solo

Tras terminar su desayuno decidió ir a continuar con la lectura de un libro. Sin embargo antes de tomarlo de la estantería, su vista pasó rápidamente por un gran libro verde en el estante superior del que buscaba.

Miro el libro por un rato ya que pudo reconocerlo en el instante. Su mano se redirigió al segundo libro y lo tomó, deslizándolo por entre medio de los libros que la comprimían. Una vez acomodada en sus manos fijó su mirada en la tapa dura de cuero ilustrado con tenues colores, dañados por el tiempo.

Lukas sonrió por los primeros recuerdos que se le implantaron en la mente, el libro que tenía en sus manos era un libro de cuentos infantiles que le leía a su hermano menor cuando era pequeño.

Abrió el libro y empezó a ajear los diferentes cuentos de fantasía, al mismo tiempo en que su mente se llenaba de viejos recuerdos, uno tras otro.

Recordó cuando vivía junto a Islandia. Justo antes de que este se fuera a dormir le leía un cuento de ese libro hasta que quedase dormido o somnoliento. Luego le daba un beso en la frente y lo arropaba bien entre las sabanas para asegurarse de que no pasara frío.

Cuando Islandia jugaba en el jardín con su pequeña mascota lo vigilaba desde la ventana mientras atendía asuntos personales con Dinamarca.

Noruega estuvo años y años educándolo, enseñándole modales y valores, y todo lo que necesario para formarse como representante de una nación. Ese libro era una de las cosas que tenía que le hacían recordar a Islandia cuando era un niño pequeño, un niño muy lindo y tierno, sus grandes ojos violáceos brillaban en su más pura inocencia infantil… Sin embargo esos tiempos ya habían pasado pero para él seguía siendo su pequeño hermano menor y lo quería mucho aun cuando este se negaba a reconocerlo como tal. Emil se había vuelto muy caprichoso y testarudo a su parecer, seguramente lo adquirió durante los años que vivió solo junto a Dinamarca.

Tras pensarlo un instante, Lukas dejó el libro en su respectivo lugar. En vez de seguir con su lectura... prefirió hacer una pequeña visita al islandés.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después...<p>

Algo totalmente fuera de la imaginación del noruego ocurría en la casa del islámico.

Islandia dejó salir un suave suspiro de sus labios rosáceos...

El susodicho estaba semidesnudo, solo llevaba puesto su camisa blanca, estaba sentado sobre su cama entre medio de las sabanas con sus piernas abiertas y tapándose levemente su entrepierna con sus manos y la poca ropa que llevaba. Mantenía la mirada gacha y us mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve carmesí, estaba sumamente nervioso e inseguro por lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Desvió la mirada tímidamente para ver lo que había puesto sobre el velador, algo que hace mucho que no se había atrevido a comprar pero finalmente se había animado a hacerlo. Tenía terrible curiosidad por saber cómo se sentiría usarlo, que tan placentero podría llegar a ser, se veía bastante prometedor y se tentaba con la idea de probarlo pero al mismo tiempo le asustaba un poco el pensar que **eso** debía caber en **ese** lugar...

Un consolador.

Ya lo había comprado días antes pero no se había animado a probarlo hasta ese momento. Lo había revisado e inspeccionado para averiguar cómo funcionaba. Se sentía muy avergonzado con tan solo imaginarlo. Nadie se iba a enterar de eso, solo tenía que asegurarse de guardar ese objeto en un lugar en donde ninguno de sus amigos se atreviera a husmear ni por casualidad. Confió en que no habría problema en esconder su **nuevo juguete** ni el pequeño frasco de lubricante que estaba al lado, cuyo contenido lo necesitaba para asegurarse de no lastimarse y de que realmente lo disfrutara como debía.

Suspiro intentando relajarse y pensó en que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para hacer lo que tanta curiosidad le despertaba. Ya había pasado por lo más vergonzoso que fue comprar esas dos cosas, ya no tenía porque retractarse.

Se apoyo en el respaldo de la cama para estar mas cómodo y abrió más sus piernas para empezar a calentar su cuerpo de poco. Agarró su miembro semi erecto y empezó a frotarlo suavemente de arriba a bajo.

Entre cerro sus ojos mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro y sus mejillas se mantenían sonrosadas. Empezaba a sentir esa sensación placentera que le llevo a usar su otra mano para desabrochar los botones de su camisa y empezar a jugar con sus pezones.

La respiración del islámico se volvía cada vez más agitada y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante la masturbación, así que aumento el movimiento de su mano en busca de una sensación más fuerte mientras que con su otra mano pellizcaba uno de sus pezones erectos. El peli platinado cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse más en las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo, en ese calor que se intensificaba dentro de su cuerpo y se revelaba hasta en sus mejillas.

Frotaba cada vez con más deseo... de su boca entreabierta escapaban pequeños gemidos espesos. Sus brillantes ojos amatistas reflejaban el estado de placer y el deseo que despertaba su cuerpo…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto...<p>

Noruega caminaba a pasos lentos hasta la casa del pequeño islandés, pensando en que estaría haciendo su pequeño hermanito, seguramente estaría leyendo en su habitación, al fin y al cabo él también era un hábito lector, aun más que él. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa tocó la puerta y esperó a ser atendido…

Y esperó.

Pero el menor no hizo acto de presencia. El noruego se detuvo a pensar un rato y supuso que su hermano no estaba en casa.

Cualquier persona en su lugar hubiera retomado dirección a su casa y volvería más tarde… pero tratándose de Noruega y de la casa de su hermanito… su decisión pasaba por un plan "B"… …y la palabra "infiltración".

El rubio se dirigió automáticamente a la parte trasera de la casa.

* * *

><p>La respiración del joven albino se había descontrolado y su boca dejó salir suspiros cada vez más fuertes, cargados del éxtasis que agobiaba su cuerpo. Estaba invadido por el calor, su cuerpo se sacudía en pequeños espasmos involuntarios de placer.<p>

La humedad de su miembro estaba derramándose por su mano, con la que se proporcionaba tanto placer, mientras que con la otra exploraba su propio torso desesperadamente. Su mente se dejó llevar por esa embriagante lujuria que desbordaba su pálida piel... quería pensaba en que esa mano que indagaba su cuerpo no era suya... en que otra persona quería poseer su cuerpo y que lo deseaba... y que su entrada seria abusada por ese "pene" que lo haría sentir enloquecer de placer... o al menos eso era lo que quería y deseaba sentir.

Sus piernas se movían en cuanto su cuerpo recibía pequeñas descargas de calor. Mantenía el ritmo del movimiento de su mano en su miembro duro y humedecido. Tenía su rostro fuertemente sonrojado y la respiración agitada. Seguía frotándose mientras que su mente imaginaba todo lo que tenía pensado hacer con su nuevo juguete.

– ..Aagh.. unmgh.. –

Las olas de calor en el cuerpo del islandés empezaron a ser más fuertes y placenteros... su mente no paraba de imaginar cosas pervertidas sometidas a su propio cuerpo... quería sentir más placer, que alguien lo tocara, que alguien saciara su lujuria… alguien con quien disfrutar de su cuerpo en ese momento.

– ¡Mng!... ¡mn!.. ¡aah!.. –

Se frotaba su propio miembro dispuesto a correrse... podía sentirlo... no le faltaba mucho. Seguía frotándose deseoso ignorando completamente el cansancio de su brazo. Su respiración agitada, su boca entreabierta gimiendo débilmente, su mirada cristalina, sus mejillas rojas, su cuerpo caliente, su piel humedecida... sentía que ya nada a su alrededor importaba... solo estaba él y su mente divagando por fantasías lujuriosas en las que mucho de sus amigos y conocidos eran partícipe… todos disfrutando de su cuerpo, deseando someter su cuerpo a su completa satisfacción.

Con esa imagen, siendo dominado contra la pared fuertemente, sin ninguna delicadeza... su cuerpo no resistió más...

– ¡Aaahg! ¡Aaag!.. –

Fuertes gemidos extasiados salieron de la garganta de Islandia... su cuerpo se contrajo involuntariamente... mientras su mirada se perdía... sus mejillas estaban rojas y todo su cuerpo llego a un grado máximo de éxtasis... su miembro despidió esa cálida sustancia blanquecina a la que dejo caer sobre su propio cuerpo, manchando su abdomen y parte de su camisa.

Se dejo caer un poco en su cama para recostarse y recuperar el aliento. Sus impúdicos pensamientos cesaron... y su cuerpo no solo estaba caliente sino que ahora estaba todo sudado. Se dio cuenta que entre tanto placer su mente le había traicionado y había pensado en cosas que no debía…

No…

... No tenía porque juzgarse, al fin y al cabo... nadie nunca lo sabría... en su intimidad él podía tener hasta los pensamientos más...

– Aisu~ –

Una tranquila y conocida vos lo saco de sus pensamientos...

Con un susto, el mencionado cubrió su cuerpo rápidamente con las sábanas y dirigió su mirada al lugar en donde provenía esa vos.

Abrió mucho sus ojos al verlo… No podía creerlo…

Ahí en la puerta de su habitación Noruega estaba asomándose de a poco abriendo la puerta de par en par sin descubrirse del todo. La tasiturna mirada del noruego seguía estable, lo único que dejaba en evidencia lo incomodo de la situación era ese tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Islandia miro estupefacto a su hermano...quien en ese momento se veía más aterrador que su Troll. ¿Desde cuándo Noruega estaba ahí mirando? ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta que estaba ahí? ¿Cómo es que en ningún momento le escucho tocar la puerta?... ¡¿Por qué diablos no había cerrado con llave la habitación?!

–... N-n-no-nore... – Islandia apenas había logrado susurrar algo, se moría de vergüenza. Estaba estupefacto sin saber qué hacer ni decir. Mientras que el mayor seguía contemplando la escena hasta que se digno a entrar despacio y cerrar la puerta de tras suyo. – ¿Q-QUE HACES? ¡LARGATE DE AQUI! –

Noruega estaba apoyada en la puerta. No esperaba encontrar a su lindo y pequeño hermano menor de esa manera… No quería aceptarlo, pero Islandia ya no era ese lindo e inocente niño… y en frente suyo estaba las pruebas de ello…

...aunque…

Noruega ignoró las palabras del menor y avanzo hacia él, lo que alarmo al peli platinado. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el monto de ropa puesta sobre una silla cerca de un mueble. Reconoció la ropa usual del chico, luego volteo a ver los dos objetos que estaban puestos sobre el velador. Islandia siguió la mirada del mayor...

Ok, ahora sí que ya no podría volver a dirigirle la mirada nunca más.

El menor se cubrió totalmente bajo las sabanas, estaba totalmente avergonzado y Noruega no ayudaba en nada... ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué diablos no se iba?

– ¿Q-Que haces aquí? –

Lukas se acercó a pasos lentos y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

– Vine a visitarte – Responde con su tranquila vos para luego abrazarlo por arriba de todas las telas que evitaba el contacto directo. – No tienes por qué avergonzarte – La vos de Noruega sonaba extraña.

–... – Islandia se estremece bajo las sabanas... no sabía qué hacer ni decir... ¿por qué el noruego se estaba comportando así? –… ¿D-Desde cuando estabas mirando? – Se atrevió a decir, aunque la voz apenas se logro escuchar.

–... Poco antes de que te corrieras – Confeso el noruego cerca de su cabeza. –… Te veías muy lindo~ – Cantarrujeo.

Islandia se sorprendió con eso último. ¿Acaso se estaba aprovechando de la situación para incomodarlo lo más posible? ¿No le bastaba con haberse quedado en la habitación sino que ahora tenía que burlarse de él?.

Islandia se levanto de entre las sabanas empujándolo y finalmente dándole la cara dejando todo su torso al descubierto.

– ¡Lárgate de aquí! – Grita el menor completamente rojo. – ¡Vete a molestar a alguien mas! –

–... – El noruego lo miro indiferente haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras. Aun con las mejillas sonrosadas, tomó el objeto cilíndrico sobre el velador y lo observó con detenimiento. – ¿Ya sabes usarlo?... –

–... ¿E-Eh? – El menor parpadeó confundido, intentando comprender las inesperadas palabras del mayor.

–... Si lo haces bruscamente puedes lastimarte – Dijo por lo bajo. Despacio posó suavemente la punta del juguete en sus labios y volvió a mirar a su hermano menor –... ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?... Sé de esto… podría ayudarte –

Otra vez el islandés estaba sin palabras, completamente estupefacto.

Noruega sonrió y empezó a acariciarle la mejilla con la mano que tenia libre y se acerco a su oído.

– Acuéstate – Susurró.

Suavemente besó ese lado de su mejilla pero al no tener respuesta, empezó depositar suaves besos el cuello del menor y bajo despacio la mano que tenia puesta sobre su mejilla pasándolo por su garganta, su pecho... hasta llegar a su abdomen. Metió su mano por debajo de la camisa y acaricio la espalda del menor con lentos movimientos y chupo débilmente la pálida piel de su hermano menor. Este cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un gemido, su cuerpo se deslizó un poco en la cama.

Al ver que los besos hacían efecto empezó a chupar más fuerte. Lamía y besaba al menor con un ritmo cada vez más desesperado al igual que su mano recorriendo toda su espalda. El islandés no podía evitar soltar suaves gemidos, sus mejillas permanecían encendidas y su cuerpo estaba perdiendo energías.

Noruega dejo el consolador en la mesita y empezó a usar ambas manos para acariciar el torso de su hermano. Paso sus labios por el otro lado de su cuello al mismo tiempo que cargo su propio peso sobre el del peliblanco logrando finalmente que este deje caer su cuerpo sobre la cama.

El rubio sonrió... había conseguido obtener el "permiso" de su hermano menor a ser participe en su intimidad.

Pone sus manos en sus hombros y baja su cabeza hasta a su pecho y empieza a dejar besos húmedos. Sus manos recorrían los brazos del menor... sus labios chuparon uno de los pezones... los mordió... lamió... y siguió con el otro.

Islandia cerro sus ojos fuertemente... estaba avergonzado... nervioso... asustado... pero se sentía muy bien. No quería ver a Noruega haciéndole todo eso... pero tampoco quería detenerlo. Le gustaba lo que sentía... era lo que deseaba en el fondo, que alguien lo tocase así, que alguien lo hiciera sentir deseado de esa manera. Disfrutaba de la lujuria... y se disfrutaba aun más con la ayuda de alguien.

Noruega estaba haciendo el papel de "alguien" en ese momento... tal vez nunca más pueda volver a poder ocurrir algo como eso y estaba más que seguro que Noruega nunca hablaría con nadie de cualquier cosa que pudiese llegar a ocurrir en esa habitación, ni siquiera a Dinamarca. Era la persona más indicada para eso... aunque... si bien había un lazo familiar entre ellos dos (algo que preferiría ignorar)... no era eso lo que le daba vergüenza... sino el saber que alguien tan cercano a él fuera a llegar a verlo en un estado como ese.

– Is~ – Llamo el noruego. El mencionado miro a un lado.

– ¿...Q-que pasa? – Susurro.

– Mírame –

–... – El menor giro más su cabeza para intentar ocultar su rostro –… ¿P-para qué? –

– Quiero verte –

–...N-no quiero – El menor gruño. ¿Acaso no estaba lo suficientemente expuesto? Estaba muerto de vergüenza... ¿Qué diablos quería?

–...Is –

El noruego puso su rostro cerca del de Islandia, y empezó a acariciar su cabello y depósito un beso en su mejilla logrando la atención del menor... estaba evidentemente avergonzado: sus mejillas bien rojas, sus ojos amatistas humedecidas lo miraban llenos de timidez, y su boca cerrada con fuerza.

– Lindo – Susurro el mayor aun con sus mejillas rosas.

– C-cállate – Reclamo y volvió a mirar a otra parte. El mayor sonrió y deposito un beso en su frente.

– Solo relájate... yo haré el resto –

Noruega baja su mano por la cintura de Islandia y toma la extremidad del menor. Islandia se sobresalta y rápidamente pasa su brazo por la espalda del noruego para jalarle de la camisa, esconder su rostro en su cuello ahogando un débil gemido. El rubio besa el cuello del menor intentando tranquilizarlo mientras empieza a masturbarlo.

El agarre del peli platinado cedió y empezó a desabotonar la camisa del mayor. Este se apartó.

– ¿Qué haces? –

–… N-no… no es justo… que solo yo esté desnudo… – Dijo Islandia en un susurro totalmente avergonzado mirando hacia otro lado. – Y-Yo también… quiero… sentir… –

El noruego lo miró un rato pero luego sonrió – Esta bien – Susurró. Noruega se apartó un momento de su hermano para sacarse los zapatos y el cinturón, aparta las sábanas a un costado y se pone mejor sobre él.

Islandia siguió desabotonando la camisa de Noruega y empezó a tocar su torso con una mano mientras la otra empezaba a bajarle la cremallera. Metió su mano para tomar el ya duro miembro del noruego y comenzar a masajearlo.

Noruega soltó un suspiro en el cuello del menor quien sonrió de lado… él también podía dominar.

Islandia empujó fuertemente a su hermano a un costado para ponerse sobre él. Este lo miró extrañado pero no protestó. Islandia copió los movimientos que anteriormente Noruega había realizado para él. Atacó directamente al cuello del mayor para empezar a besarlo, chuparlo y lamerlo, mientras que con su otra mano exploraba su torso.

Bajó a chupar unos de los pezones del rubio. Sus pezones estaban endureciéndose con el tacto, los lamió y besó, recorría, exploraba y saboreaba su torso. Lukas soltó algunas pequeñas rizas entre gemidos, lo que molestó Islandia.

– ¿De que tanto te ríes? – Preguntó el islandés y el noruego posó su mano arriba del suyo.

– Tus manos están temblando –

Islandia se dio cuenta de que lo que el noruego decía era verdad… sus manos temblaban un poco. Aún estaba nervioso y simplemente era difícil controlarlo. No solo era la primera vez que hacía eso, sino que también se lo estaba haciendo a su familia/amigo.

– Relájate… vas bien –

Islandia quedó paralizado un rato y miró a otro lado intentando esconder su avergonzado rostro. Se sentía como si Noruega le estuviera imponiendo clases de cómo hacer sentir placer a alguien, como si él mismo no pudiera hacerlo por su propia cuenta, eso era un golpe para su orgullo. Estaba nervioso por la situación, no por no saber hacerlo, y se lo iba a demostrar.

– C-Cállate – Islandia se apartó de Noruega y le quitó los pantalones para dejar su vulnerabilidad totalmente expuesta. Las mejillas de Noruega se encendieron más.

Islandia bajó hasta la cintura de noruega y rápidamente tomó su pene para metérselo en la boca.

Noruega dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, mientras que el menor solo cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en lo que iba hacer. Empezó a moverse lentamente en un vaivén de arriba abajo cuando sintió unas manos sobre su cabeza que de apoco comenzaron a demandarle un ritmo más acelerado.

El menor saboreaba la esencia del mayor en su boca, tenía un sabor muy extraño, algo salado, nunca antes había probado algo así. Solo continuó con los movimientos lamiendo y succionando el pene en su boca. Su dignidad estaba en "hacer un buen trabajo" para el noruego y demostrarle que él podía hacerlo bien por sí solo.

El noruego soltó un suspiro entrecortado, se deleitaba con lo que Islandia le hacía, sentía cada movimiento de su lengua en su masculinidad. Gemía débilmente por el placer. Enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos plateados e intentaba no jalarle muy fuerte para lastimarlo. Juntos consiguieron un ritmo único que el noruego no pudo aguantar más. Sintió cómo el agobiante calor invadía su cuerpo. Movió su cabeza hacia atrás cuando una placentera descarga recorrió su espalda. Instintivamente presionó la cabeza del islandés metiéndole su pene más al fondo su garganta.

Islandia ahogó un quejido de reproche cuando de repente sintió que su garganta se llenaba de un extraño fluido, y escuchó unos fuertes y extasiados gemidos comprendiendo lo que le pasaba al mayor. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y tragó un poco del semen antes de que el rubio terminara de descargar sus fluidos dentro de su boca.

El noruego soltó los cabellos del menor y de apoco apartó sus manos dejando que este se levantara. Islandia se limpió el resto de semen que quedó en sus labios con la manga de su camisa mientras miraba a otro lado avergonzado al igual que el noruego, quien intentaba tapar su rostro sonrojado. Su pecho subía y bajaba intentando regular su respiración, y sus ojos entre cerrados brillaban de lujuria.

– Yo… también lo aré –

– ¿Que? – Islandia dirigió su mirada sorprendida al noruego. Este lo miró de reojo y se sentó en la cama.

–… ahora… lo aré por ti – La voz del noruego se escuchaba más baja y tranquila que lo normal. Al parecer él también estaba avergonzado por sus propias palabras.

–… N-no es necesario – Islandia bajó la mirada.

– Acuéstate – Dijo el noruego con más firmeza.

El menor tardó en reaccionar pero obedeció y despacio se acostó en la cama boca arriba. Noruega tomó el pote de lubricante de la mesita y se sentó en frente de las piernas de su hermanito. Dejó el frasco en la cama y tomó las piernas de Islandia mientras las separaba y flexionaba. Este se dejó y giró su cabeza a un costado intentando tapar su rostro con las sábanas atrayéndolas a él.

Noruega tomó el pote de lubricante y vertió gran cantidad del contenido en su mano para luego humedecer la entrada de Islandia. Este movió en poco sus piernas al sentir el contacto con el frío líquido. Vertió un poco más y dejó el pote de lado.

El rubio se aseguró de humedecer bien la entrada del menor junto con unos cuantos dedos. Con la otra mano tomó el miembro en frente suyo y empezó a lamerlo despacio. Repentinamente el cuerpo de Islandia se tensó pero enseguida volvió a relajar su cuerpo de a poco.

Mientras con su mano humedecía la estrecha entrada, su lengua acariciaba cautelosamente cada partecita de la dura extremidad en su otra mano.

– Mnn… nng... –

El peliplatinado empezó a soltar pequeños ruidos nasales ya que estaba tapando su boca con ayuda de la sabana. Sin embargo no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido cuando sitió un dedo introducirse dentro de su cuerpo.

El noruego metió la punta del pene de Islandia dentro de su boca y comenzó a chuparlo a medida que movía lentamente su dedo de adentro hacia afuera repetidas veces.

Islandia respiraba con dificultad, las sensaciones descontrolaban su cuerpo y le costaba mucho relajarse, más aún con un intruso que se movió dentro de él y le provocaba pequeños dolores.

Cuando Noruega introdujo un segundo dedo Islandia tensó su espalda junto con un profundo gemido. Pero para evitar que le doliera mucho, esta vez introdujo todo el miembro en su boca para mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, chupando, lamiendo y saboreando la humedad del menor.

Mientras que sus dedos se giraban, se separaban y se movía de diversas maneras… los iba moviéndolos cada vez con más y más facilidad… hasta que finalmente ya estaba listo.

Extrajo los dedos de Islandia y dejó de chuparle el miembro pero siguió masturbándolo despacio con la mano. Se arrimó un poco sobre Islandia para poder tomar el consolador… cuando de repente un portazo y los gritos de alguien les saca completamente el íntimo ambiente…

– ¡AISUU!~ ¿HAS VIsto a…? – Los dos hermanos nórdicos se quedan viendo completamente anonadados a Dinamarca, quien estaba parado en la puerta con una sonrisa congelada en su rostro mientras su mente intentaba procesar lo que había delante sus ojos… –… ¿N-Noru? –

Noruega desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido y el rostro sonrojado. Resopló molesto por la repentina interrupción del, como siempre, molesto danés… En cambio, Islandia se tapó lo más que pudo con las sabanas... iba a morir de vergüenza en ese mismo instante.

– Idiota… tenías que aparecer justo ahora… – Dijo Noruega.

– ¿Q-Que están haciendo? – Cuestionó el danés un poco nervioso. El noruego lo miró.

–… Nada que haría contigo ni en un millón de años –

– Que malo eres Noru – Reprocha Dinamarca inflando sus mofletes. – ¿Por qué buscaste a Is en vez de a mí? Él es tu hermanito, no deberías hacer eso con él. –

– Sé lo que hago idiota, no quieras sermonearme… –

Islandia estaba realmente sorprendido… ¿Acaso esos dos iban a ponerse a discutir justo en ese momento?… Además, ¿Había oído bien la proposición que le hizo Dinamarca a su hermano con tanto naturalismo?

Ya no sabía si sentirse avergonzado o enojado con esos dos… querría echarlos pero ni siquiera se atrevía a salir de las sábanas y mostrar su rostro.

Entre la discusión escuchó los pasos de Dinamarca aproximarse.

– Oye... espera… ¿Qué haces? – Se quejó Noruega y el otro soltó una pequeña riza. De pronto sintió algunos movimientos en la cama…

–… No puedes quejarte estando así Noru~… – Se escuchan unos gemidos de parte del noruego – ahora yo me encargare de esto… A que la pasaremos bien –

– N-No me toques –

Por su curiosidad, Islandia destapó un poco su rostro para ver lo que ocurría…

Dinamarca estaba detrás del noruego, sujetándolo de la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba su miembro. Noruega ponía poca resistencia al agarre de Dinamarca pero cuando la boca del danés empezó a recorrer su cuello, dejó de resistirse.

– S-Suéltame… – Susurró –… A-Anko… Is esta… –

El danés miró al pequeño quien en ese momento los miraba sorprendido y avergonzado.

– Ah… Bueno… – Dinamarca le dedicó una sonrisa. – jeje veo que ya has madurando mucho y andas usando ese tipo de cosas – Señala al consolador en la cama – así que… supongo que ya es momento de que mires y aprendas cómo se hace –

Islandia se quedó completamente petrificado al escuchar esas palabras y Noruega sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda… algo no estaba bien.

Despacio Dinamarca empuja a Noruega sobre la cama, al lado de Islandia.

Islandia le miro un instante pero luego volvió a ver al danés, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy interesado en saber que era lo que el danés tenía pensado hacer…

Dinamarca agarró de la cintura de Noruega para empezar a lamer su entrada. La voz de Noruega llamo la atención del islandés. Estaba gimiendo débilmente y susurrando algunas quejas, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus ojos entre abiertos… de repente el volumen de sus gemidos aumento.

Islandia volvió a mirar a Dinamarca… ahora no solo estaba lamiendo la entrada de su hermano sino que también frotaba su erección… era por eso que estaba gimiendo con más fuerza.

Volvió a mirar a Noruega y esta vez se quedó atónito…

Noruega tenía con los ojos cerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta, ¡su expresión era totalmente lasciva!... realmente parecía estar disfrutándolo.

Islandia mordió su labio inferior. Si alguien que siempre tenía un rostro tan frío e indiferente como el noruego, ahora se encontraba en ese estado… entonces… realmente debía de estar sintiéndose **muy** bien.

El cuerpo de Islandia empezó a sentirse… ansioso, atrevido, tan sumiso y enérgico al mismo tiempo… tan… tan extraño.

Despacio Islandia tironeo de la sabana para descubrir su cuerpo de a poco, pero una vez que se deshizo de esta jalo de su camisa para tapar un poco su propia erección, al mismo tiempo que se frotaba tímidamente con su puño… él también quería sentir de ese calor que parecía querer enloquecer a su hermano… pero al mismo tiempo le avergonzaba hacerlo en frente de esos dos.

– Nore… – Susurro avergonzado.

Noruega abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano menor viéndole con un especial brillo en sus ojos suplicantes y las mejillas rosadas… inclusive en un momento así Islandia podía llegar a verse tan adorable e inocente…

– A-Anko… – Noruega se voltea hacia el mencionado – Pásame el consolador –

– ¿Eh? No lo necesitas – Dijo el danés en reproche.

– N-No es para mí… solo pásamelo –

El mayor mira al islandés y este desvía la mirada avergonzado. Dinamarca sonríe.

– Si quieres puedo hacerlo por ti Noru~ –

– No. Tú eres muy torpe, vas a lastimarlo –

– Está bien… – Dinamarca volvió a inflar los mofletes y le paso el consolador. – ten –

Noruega se puso sobre la parte baja de Islandia y lo agarro de sus piernas para separarlas y dejar su entrada más expuesta para contemplación de los dos presentes. Islandia cerró los ojos con fuerza y giro su cabeza a un lado para intentar ocultar su rostro.

– ¡Tranquilo Is! No entrara si te pones tan tenso… – Comento el danés entre risas mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

– Relaja tu cadera –

Islandia suspiro intentando obedecer… era difícil hacerlo con tantos ojos atentos a él, cuando de pronto sintió ese gran intruso presionar contra su entrada.

– ¡Mnhg! – Se sujetó de las sabanas pero volvió a intentar mantener el control mientras sentía como ese objeto duro lo penetraba lentamente. Dolía un poco, y ese dolor aumentaba mientras su entrada se habría de a poco. La humedad hizo que se deslizara sin problemas dentro de su cuerpo. – ¡Aaahg-Ahg!... ¡aahg! – Sintió como su interior era invadido cada vez más y más a fondo. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse… – ¡Aah! ¡N-Nore! – Se detuvo.

– Listo – Dijo el noruego, luego se puso sobre su hermanito para abrazarlo. Luego poso su mano en su mejilla para besarle en la frente. – Bien hecho Is… intenta acostumbrarte un po-¡Ah! –

Lukas tenso su espalda al sentir unos dedos invadiendo su entrada. Mira hacia atrás solo para confirmar de qué se trataba de nadie más y nada menos que el danés.

– ¡Dan! – Sin embargo hizo caso omiso al ceño fruncido del noruego y siguió invistiéndolo con dos dedos.

Instintivamente Noruega se aferró al cuerpo del pequeño islandés bajo el suyo en un fuerte abrazo, dejando escapar algunos gemiditos que no pudo contener cerca de su oído. Al escuchar claramente todos y cada uno de los gemidos del noruego, el deseo lujurioso de Islandia había ido en aumento.

Mientras Dinamarca preparaba más y más la entrada del noruego, Islandia se complacía con sus gemidos. Estaba queriendo perder el control y dejarse llevar por ese entorno tan excitante y atrevido.

Noruega empezó a mover sus caderas de a poco… su cuerpo estaba exigiéndole sentir más y más a fondo esos dedos, más de ese placer agobiante y enriquecedor.

Entre gemidos, Noruega empezó a acariciar el cuerpo del menor… con un tacto mucho más lascivo y sugerente que antes, depositándole algunos besos intensos por su rostro y cuello que eran correspondidos con más gemidos.

Ambos cuerpos ya estaban subidos el deseo de lujuria que recorría su sangre. Sus cuerpos ardían de placer y el calor los sofocaba de a poco por todos los movimientos que se aplicaban cada vez con más veracidad, con el calor que les humedecía la piel y agitaban su respiración.

– Is, pásame el lubricante – Dijo Dinamarca, considerando que esa entrada estaba lo suficientemente preparada como para un intruso mucho más grande.

Islandia le obedece mientras que el noruego lo mira de reojo soltando un suspiro.

Dinamarca tomo el pote y rápidamente vierte un poco de su contenido en su miembro. Dejo el frasco de lado y no tardo en posicionarse y penetrar el cuerpo del chico en una fuerte investida.

– ¡AAAhg-Ahng! – El noruego soltó un fuerte alarido que llamo la atención de su pequeño hermano, quien no le quito los ojos de encima a su rostro para ver cada faceta que haría mientras era penetrado. Pero rápidamente Noruega intento callar sus fuertes gemidos ocupando su boca en la camisa blanca. – Aahg Aagh Uhng – Dinamarca acarició su cintura y no tardo en empezar a mover sus caderas al ritmo de vaivén para frotando su miembro dentro del cuerpo del pequeño noruego. – Aagh… i-idiota… ahg… e-eres… un bruto… –

– Pero si siempre dices que es así como te gusta No-ru –

– ¡C-cállate! –

Noruego siguió gimiendo con fuerza ante cada envestida del danés, pero cada gemido se ahogaba en la blanca piel de Islandia. Lo besaba, tocaba y mordía su piel sutilmente... intentaba liberar su energía lujuriosa de alguna manera con su pequeño hermano.

Islandia correspondía cada gesto de igual manera. Ver a su hermano en ese estado, con su rostro tan complacido a merced del danés era realmente excitante. **Ese** no parecía el serio, fuerte e intimidante ex vikingo que conocía... se veía realmente inocente, débil, lindo y tan sumiso como el danés lo estaba sometiendo en ese momento.

Noruega bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Islandia y empezó a mover el consolador, de adentro a fuera, una y otra vez.

Islandia contrajo su espalda al sentir esos movimientos que descargaban el placer de su cuerpo en cada movimiento. Cerró sus ojos amatistas y gimió con fuerzas. A los movimientos que Noruega hacía con su muñeca, se le sumaba el movimiento por las envestidas del danés... Era una combinación perfecta.

Al principio le había dolido un poco pero ahora se estaba sintiendo tan maravilloso como lo esperaba... sin mencionar a sus otros dos "invitados", por supuesto, que por alguna extraña razón, estaban follando en **su** cama... pero a esas alturas, ya no le importaba.

Todo ese calor excitante, esa energía libidinosa entre tanto movimiento y tantos gemidos lascivos... ya le habían hecho perder el juicio.

Dinamarca envestía a Noruega sin darle tregua alguna, parecía que realmente hacía bien su trabajo con los fuertes gemidos que arrancaba de la garganta de su amigo. Movían sus cuerpos en un mismo compás, hambrientos de pasión y locura. Ambos cuerpos sudaban todas las energías que utilizaban en tal descontrolado ejercicio.

Islandia miró a Noruega que se veía fuertemente excitante gimiendo de esa manera con sus mejillas tan rojas y Dinamarca atacaba cada vez con más fuerza esa pequeña entrada que parecía querer destrozar. Islandia cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no iba a aguantar por mucho más tiempo.

– ¡Aahg! ¡D-dan… Dan! – Dijo Noru entre gimoteos, sintiendo que él también estaba por llegar a su clímax. Su hermano mayor ya había perdido la cordura. – S-sí,… sigue… – Susurro con dificultad, pero Islandia pudo escucharlo claramente, aunque no podía confirmar lo mismo para el danés…

– ¡Aaagh!... – Repentinamente, Noruega activó el modo de vibración del pequeño aparato sin dejar de moverlo en el interior del islandés. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse por tan fuertes emociones. –... ¡Aah! ¡Aahg!...–

Al mismo tiempo que Dinamarca incrementó su fuerza y la rapidez de sus envestidas por lo que tuvo que tomar firmemente la cintura del Noruego ante tan bruscos movimientos de su cuerpo.

– ¡Aagh! ¡DAN! –

El cuerpo de Noruega se frotaba ligeramente con el del islandés, ambos estaban igual de perdidos y sofocados, gemían vivazmente en el oído del otro.

Islandia no podía sentir su cuerpo más extasiado, tanto placer, tanto descontrol de su propio cuerpo. Una locura placentera lo estaba dominando por completo, su cuerpo empezó temblar... estaba cerca de su punto máximo, muy, **muy** cerca.

– ¡AAAH! ¡AAAH!~ – Noruega no pudo resistir más tiempo y, sintiendo las corrientes de calor por todo su cuerpo, se aferró fuertemente al islandés y terminó corriéndose sobre él.

Con un fuerte gemido, Dinamarca lo invistió lo más profundo que pudo descargando toda su esencia dentro de su amigo sintiendo sus espasmos presionar su miembro.

– ¡AAAGH!~ ¡N-NORE! – Islandia se removió en la cama entre enriquecedores espasmos y culminó junto con su hermano, y así correspondió el abrazo.

Ambos nórdicos mezclaron sus gritos en toda la habitación, perdidos en un mar de sensaciones, envueltos en un calor pasional.

Noruega recargó su cuerpo sobre su hermanito un instante y luego se dejó caer rendido a su lado.

Dinamarca soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras se limpiaba la transpiración de su frente. Estaba viendo a ambos hermanitos acostados, cada uno al lado del otro.

Ambos estaban muy agitados e intentaban recuperar el aliento con sus boquitas semi abiertas. Sus mejillas aún estaban encendidas y sus ojos brillaban complacidos, con una expresión tan serena que reflejaba el cansancio de ambos chicos.

– ¡Aaaw~ los dos se ven tan lindos! –

Al escuchar esas palabras, el noruego le miró de reojo con molestia.

– Cállate… y ni te atrevas a decir algo de mi hermanito – Advirtió, con la voz más oscura e intimidante que pudo aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

– Pero ustedes dos son tan parecidos~ Tú siempre luces tan lindo cuando estas en este estado... e Is también es… – Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, una almohada le impacta de lleno en el rostro.

– Anko, te lo advierto… si le llegas a poner un dedo encima a mi lilebror… yo…– Noruega se sentó en la cama y le miró con más odio.

A todo esto, Islandia también se repuso de la cama y observa confundido la particular escena, en la que el danés empezó a reírse despreocupado.

– Tranquilízate Noru, no te pongas celoso –

Repentinamente, Dinamarca toma a Noruega del brazo y lo atrae hacia él para tomarlo firmemente de la cintura, y con su otra mano le agarró del mentón para tenerlo cara a cara. Por su puesto, esta acción tomó por sorpresa a los dos menores.

– Noru, siempre fuiste mi nación favorita y también mi mejor amigo. Hemos compartido muchos años juntos y realmente deseo que eso no se termine nunca… Is puede ser lindo… pero eres tú quien me gusta más –

Islandia estaba sorprendido, casi pudo escuchar una confesión de amor frente a sus ojos.

Mathias le dedica una sonrisa al noruego por este no supo cómo reaccionar, sus mejillas se sonrojaron más de lo que ya estaba y la vergüenza de ser elogiado de esa manera, le obligó a agachar la mirada.

–… No estaba celoso… eres molesto, Anko – Susurró

– Pero solo digo la verdad, tú eres muy lindo –

– Mentira… deja de decir eso – Lo empuja sin mucho esfuerzo.

– Es la verdad, pero eres demasiado tímido como para aceptarlo. Vamos ¡Admítelo! – Se arrima sobre el menor en un abrazo.

– Cállate Anko –

– ¿Por qué eres tan frío conmigo? yo sé que me quieres –

– Quítate, pesas –

– ¡No lo haré hasta que admitas que me quieres! – Se encapricha.

Esta vez el albino los miró con total indignación.

Ese par se ponían a discutir en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Lo estaban ignorando completamente, inclusive después de infiltrarse en su casa y su cama sin su permiso.

Frunció el ceño.

Ya había aguantado suficiente ese día…

– ¡LÁRGUENSE DE MI CASA! –

* * *

><p>Fin! :D<p>

Tenía que hacer algo de esos tres juntos x3 jejeje Espero que haya sido de su agrado, algún día mejoraré en esto.

Reviews?

Ahora a trabajar en la continuación de mi otro fic! :3

Saludos!


End file.
